mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shakespeare Whiskers
Whiskers Shakespeare(VWHM054) was born on the 8th November 2002 in the Whiskers Mob. His parents are Flower and Zaphod. His littermates were Mozart, Einstein and Freud. They were the second litter born in the Whiskers to Flower, who was the dominant female of the group by then. Shakespeare and his siblings survive to adulthood. He loved looking after pups. He was often seen babysitting Flower's newest litters in the group. Shakespeare was also commonly seen on sentry duty, keeping watch while his family forage. He was a courageous meerkat and a known hero of the Meerkat Manor program. He often brought food for pups and looked after them. He saved his little brother, Mitch, who was abandoned by a group of adolescent meerkats. He carried Mitch back to the burrow. Shakespeare was loved by all, including the KMP. While he was babysitting Flower's latest litter of pups, another group, called the Lazuli atacked the babysitting burrow when the Whiskers foragers were away searching for food. Shakespeare was the only protection the pups had. Shakespeare took the Lazuli dominant male, Basl, head on and fought to protect the pups. When the group returned from foraging and chased off the Lazuli group, Flower's pups were alive and safe but Shakespeare was no where to be seen and disappeared. He was thought to be killed underground defending the pups. Hobbits Shakespeare was seen in a new mob as the dominant male. The new mobs was called the Hobbits. Ragga Muffin and Mitch had teamed up with him and four Elves meerkats. Echo was the only female in the group. She took female dominance beside Shakespeare. On June 12, 2005 Echo gave birth to Hamlet, Dusty, Leer, Misty, Othello and Pixie; a total of six pups! All six survived. Then on October 31, 2005 Echo gave birth to Sinbad, Renegade, Zombie, Charcoal and Vulture. They survived as well. The small group now numbered 18 members and they started to stand their gorup against theri rivals the Voodoo mob. One January 25, 2006 Echo gave birth to Libitina, Ares, Mercury and Morpheus. All four survived. Ragga Muffin and Mitch left the group and formed the Munchkins. On May 12, 2006 Echo gave birth to Clover, Iris, Baobab, Violets and Bamboo. In June Echo's litter-mate brother Warlock and two younger brothers Thunderbird and Cosmo left the group to form the Wizards. On August 16, 2006 Echo gave birth to Rhino and Zebra, her smallest litter by far. A week after they were born a snake slithered down the babysitting burrow. Shakespeare's son Othello was babysitting that day. When the group returned Echo and a few other members went down the burrow and confronted the snake. The two pups were removed by Misty and Sinbad. Echo was bitten by the snake and come out of the burrow. Her eldest daughter Dusty moved the two pups to a nearby burrow. The other members follow including Echo. After the burrow move Echo disappeared under ground and hasn't been seen since. Shakespeare hasn't left the new burrow since than sugesting Echo was be alive in the burrow. Echo emerged a few days later after she recovered from her snake bite. She started to forage with the others soon after and began to get her strength back and Shakespeare didn't stay at the burrow anymore. He lost some weight not eating during that time. Zerba and Rhino started foraging with the adults. His daughter Misty mated with a rover and got pregnant. On October 25, 2006 Misty gave birth to Cloudy, Windy, Sunny and Frosty. They were Shakespeare's first grandchildren. By December Echo had fully recovered and was back to her old self. On January 26, 2007 Echo gave birth to Monster, Demon and Angel. Then on April 16, 2007 Echo gave birth to Pearl, Zircon, Crystal, Sapphire, Topaz and Ruby. Dusty and Pixie were both got pregnant and gave birth in June. On June 18, 2007 Dusty gave birth to Dawn, Dusky and Knight while Pixie gave birth to Romeo and Juliet. All five pups survived. Echo and Shakespeare are still the dominant pair of the Hobbits today. Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod Sister: Mozart Brothers: Freud and Einstein Mate: Echo Children First Litter born on June 12, 2005 mothered by Echo ' Hamlet (XHM001) Dusty (XHF002) Lear (XHM003) Misty (XHF004) Othello (XHM005) Pixie (XHF006) '''Secind litter born on October 31, 2005 ''mothered by Echo Sinbad (XHM007) Renegade (XHF008) Zombie (XHM009) Charcoal (XHF010) Vulture (XHM011) Third Litter born on January 25, 2006 mothered by Echo Libitina (XHF012) Ares (XHM013) Mercury (XHM014) Morpheus (XHM015) Fourth Litter born on May 12, 2006 mothered by Echo Clover (XHF016) Iris (XHF017) Baobab (XHM018) Violets (XHF019) Bamboo (XHM020) Five Litter born on August 16, 2006 mothered by Echo Rhino (XHM021) Zebra (XHF022) Sixth litter born on January 26, 2007 mothered by Echo Demon (XHM027) Monster (XHM028) Angel (XHF029) Seventh litter born on April 16, 2007 mothered by Echo Pearl (XHF030) Zircon (XHM031) Crystal (XHF032) Sapphire (XHF033) Topaz (XHM034) Ruby (XHF035) Links Whiskers Mob Hobbits Mob Echo Elves Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Hobbits meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats